


the moon and her light

by xhbsx



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Imagery, Poetry, Prose Poem, Rayllum, Songfic, another poem, idk i just really like these two, moon imagery, rayla is the moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhbsx/pseuds/xhbsx
Summary: Another poem about Rayla and Callum with moon imagery because I love them and the moon
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	the moon and her light

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun! Let me know what you think!

[the moon and her light]

______________________________________

Like the moon, she was calm and quiet. 

Letting the stars shine brighter than her

Letting the clouds hide her from sight 

For they wanted her light for themselves

But like the moon 

She pulled the waves towards her

Crushing them on rocks 

And pushing them back 

And I- but a simple ripple in a pond 

Yearned to be closer

For she promised serenity and peace. 

And her light did so deliver.

______________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope y’all liked the little poem. I can't stop writing about these two because they're so cute omg


End file.
